


I've been around

by LonelyAngel



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Friendship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Songfic, fairly local
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler and Josh meet in an abandoned building.





	I've been around

Josh never wanted to come here. He always told himself not to go and walk into this abandoned building. The area always seemed dangerous and the building was old and empty.

He didn't know what he wanted here, it wasn't his intention to go there when he left his house.

The building was outside the residential area where Josh lived. It was only a five minute walk until he reached a small forest and the pathway that lead him to the fields behind it. If he turned right, he could walk for a long time without seeing another person. A tractor on the fields maybe, that was all.

If he turned left where the path parted, he would reach the old building.

This time, he hadn't ignored the overgrown path like he usually did. He stopped and looked along the path that was barely visible underneath all the grass and weeds. He knew there was something out there that made him shiver ever so slightly when he thought about it.

But Josh, being a young adult and bored, was curious. And this time it felt right to follow the path. It led him to the building that looked like an office building that had been left by everybody a few years ago. Or more, abandoned.

The grass around it almost reached his waist and was yellow and dry. It swayed slightly in the wind and made it seem like there was something moving in it. Something that was alive and ready to jump at Josh every second.

Josh hesitated. He thought about turning back, but something pulled him closer. He wanted to know what was in there.

Josh also knew that walking into a building that probably was in danger of collapsing wasn't a good idea, but he didn’t care. He was too curious.

Walking closer, he saw that the building wasn't as old as it looked for further away. It might have been bright white a few years ago, but now the walls were darker, almost brown. It was a low-rise building, only one story high.

Josh walked around the corner and found a scratched steel door. It was locked with a thick chain and a lock, but someone had destroyed it and the chain had already started to rust. The wall on this side was covered with gang tags and graffiti and Josh assumed he wasn't the first person to visit this building. Lost places like this often weren't as lost as they seemed.

He grabbed the handle of the door and pulled. He expected the door to squeak, but the only noise was the metallic rattling of the chain.

Josh looked back for the last time and stepped in. He left the door open and so some sunlight illuminated the hallway he was in. White brick walls seemed endless and Josh could see the dirt under his shoes when he looked down.

Taking a deep breath, he started to follow the hallway. More doors lined his way, but they were all locked and Josh didn't know if there even was a key to open them.

His footsteps echoed quietly and he suddenly wished to be back out in the sun. He turned and swallowed when he noticed how far he had walked. The hallway seemed to stretch out with every step he took and now the entrance seemed a mile away. It was a bright window to the real world, but Josh wasn't sure anymore if it was possible for him to reach it.

Feeling panic well up inside his chest, he wanted to run towards the exit when he heard a noise. It sounded like something - or someone- was banging repeatedly against the walls. The noise was faint, though, and seemed far away.

Josh thought about people being locked into forgotten rooms, skeletal fingers desperately trying to pry open doors that couldn't be opened. He shivered, but he knew he could never sleep soundly again if he didn't find out what caused the noise.

Nothing could be worse than the monsters that would visit him at night.

Hesitantly, he took a few steps further down the hallway. Right in front of him was only darkness. The noise stopped abruptly and Josh held his breath. When he didn't hear a sound for a few seconds (that seemed like hours) he sped up. He just wanted to get over with it.

Nearly running down the endless hallway, he almost missed the open door to his right. He stopped and stared at it in disbelief. The room behind the door was empty. The walls were bland and there was nothing but a small window, basically a hole in the wall that let in some sunlight. It wasn't as warm and welcoming as it was outside.

The light was white and cold and now Josh noticed how cold it actually was. It was way colder than it should be in a building while the hot summer sun shone through the trees outside and turned the green grass yellow within days.

Josh breathed out and stared at the steam that floated in front of him. It was cold enough for him to see his breath.

Suddenly, the rhythmic noise started again, this time way closer. Josh flinched and looked to the side. A glowing lightbulb was hanging from the ceiling and was swinging from side to side, hitting against the wall every few seconds.

Slowly, Josh stepped closer and reached out to grab the bulb. The noise stopped instantly. The light bulb didn't feel warm in his hand and when Josh looked closer, he saw that it was actually a microphone hanging from the ceiling.

How odd. Why was there a microphone in an abandoned building and why the heck was it glowing from the inside?

Josh held it to his mouth. "Hello." he said quietly and his voice sounded through the hallway way louder than he expected. The microphone was working and something or someone had made it swing like a pendulum.

What meant that someone was here, or had been here just a few moments ago. Josh spun around and looked around. The corners of the room were pitch black and there was no way Josh could see a person if they were hiding in the shadows.

"Is anyone there?" he asked hesitantly, but received no answer. He pretended not to hear how badly his voice was shaking.

He was shivering and he didn't know if it was because of the cold or being afraid. Both, probably. He wished to be anywhere but here in this cold, not-so-empty building that scared the shit out of him.

He looked back at the microphone that was hanging from the ceiling and it looked so out of place. The white glow from it did nothing to calm Josh down.

Josh internally debated about walking towards the corner or leaving the building as fast as he could. Just when he decided to turn and run away from this scary place, something weird happened.

He heard someone breathing and then slender fingers wrapped around the glowing bulb, shielding the light for a second before it got pulled closely to a mouth. The light wasn't bright enough to show Josh who it was, he could only see full lips and the tip of a nose, before the figure from the shadows started to talk.

"I'm fairly local." The voice resonated through the building and Josh could hear the slight rasp in it. It sounded like a male voice, but Josh wasn't sure.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to sound brave, but his trembling hands were proof of Josh's real mindset.

The person hesitated for a moment and Josh could hear them breathing into the mic. Just when he thought he'd never get a name, those lips moved again.

"I'm Tyler." He stepped closer and Josh could finally divine his face.

He was lanky, just a few inches taller than Josh and had dark hair and a round face. He seemed really young, but Josh could see faint stubble on his cheeks. Tyler wore a white sweatshirt with a big hood and black jeans.

"Where did you come from?" Josh asked, dumbfounded.

Tyler shrugged. "From the corner." he said like it was an obvious place to be. "What about you?"

"From outside." Josh responded hesitantly.

"Oh, a guest." Tyler tilted his head to the side. "Welcome."

"You live here?" Josh raised an eyebrow.

Tyler sighed. "Sometimes." His face was blank before the corners of his mouth curled upwards. "What's your name?"

Josh rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Josh…"

"That's awesome!" Tyler grinned and Josh couldn't help but smile back. "Is that your microphone?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Tyler said proudly, pulled it to his mouth and aspirated into it.

"It's sick." Josh gave him a lame thumbs up, but Tyler didn't care. He was too busy tapping against the mic lightly and watching it swing to the side.

"Josh, have you been here before?" Tyler asked and there was seriousness in his question that confused Josh.

"No. I found the building today. What was here, before, you know, everybody left?" he gestured to the empty corners.

"I think it was some kind of office. I'm not sure, tho, they didn't leave much behind. Just be careful when you walk down the hallway."

"Yeah, it's a weird hallway." Josh laughed nervously. "Why is it so cold in here, anyway?"

"It keeps uninvited guests away." Tyler said simply. "You should wear a longer shirt next time."

"It's hot outside." Josh explained. He eyed the other boy cautiously. Tyler seemed like a nice guy, a little bit weird, but that was okay.

Tyler nodded. "It's safer in the cold." he closed his mouth and tilted his head to the side again, as if he was listening to something Josh couldn't hear.

"You should leave now." Tyler smiled sadly. "It's getting late and it might take a while to get outside."

"You're not coming with me?" Josh asked.

Tyler shook his head and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "No, I don't want to leave this room. Are you coming back?"

Josh bit his lip. "Probably."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you. Be careful on your way out." he said and smiled again, before he took a step back. The shadows almost swallowed him whole. "Bye, Josh."

"Bye." Josh said and blinked in confusion. Tyler waved and Josh took it as his cue to leave. He turned and walked to the door. Before he left, he looked back.

The microphone was still swinging slightly and it flickered. Josh shrugged to himself and stepped into the hallway. His fingers felt numb from the cold and he longed to feel the sunlight on his skin again. The end of the hallway seemed a mile away and with a sigh, Josh started walking towards it.

He didn't run, but he also was sure it was a good idea to leave the building as soon as possible. Something told him that it was a bad idea to turn around and look back. Maybe it was the seriousness that had appeared on Tyler's face when he warned him.

After what seemed like a never-ending march he finally reached the door that led him outside. He sighed in relief when he felt the warm rays of sunlight on his skin. The rusty chain rattled quietly when Josh touched it with his foot, but he could also hear birds singing in the trees around him.

He decided to close the door again. It seemed very important to Tyler that the inside of the building stayed cold and he didn't want the summer heat to get in it.

Josh knew, whoever Tyler was, he knew more about the old building than he told Josh, but that was okay, because Josh would return. He didn't know if it was the mysterious coldness or Tyler's personality, but he was already hooked and knew he couldn't forget the building, even if he tried.

It was even hotter the next day and the cold inside the building felt almost welcoming. Josh left the steel door ajar and hoped no one would lock it while he was in there. There were lots of windows in the building so he didn't worry about not getting out anymore that much.

The other thing was, that he hoped no one would get in there besides him. For some reason, he wanted this to be his secret. He knew people had been in here before, but now he probably was the only person visiting the strange boy.

He wondered if anyone even knew that Tyler existed. Didn't he have family? Maybe he was homeless, but he didn't seem bothered by the fact that he lived in this cold all alone.

He wasn't alone, though, but Josh didn't know that.

The boy stepped into the hallway and as soon as his feet touched the shadows inside, the hallway seemed to stretch out until he couldn't see the end anymore. Today it didn't scare Josh, he knew Tyler was waiting for him.

He had been smart and brought an extra jacket. He put it on when he walked down the hallway and so only his face and hands felt cold. Next time he would bring a hat or something like that.

His sunglasses felt out of place in this winter-like coldness and he shoved them into the pocket of his jacket.

Josh sped up, he wanted to reach Tyler's room as quickly as possible. The rooms he passed on his way there were all empty and finally he spotted the microphone hanging from the ceiling. Tyler sat on the floor and had his head tilted back, looking at the ceiling.

Josh knocked at the wall and Tyler looked at him. A smile formed on his face when he recognized Josh and he waved him closer. He was still wearing the same white sweater and in the diffuse light from the small window, Josh could see a few tattooed lines on his wrist.

"Hi." he said and walked over.

"Hey, Josh." Tyler scooted to the side although there was enough space for more people than just them.

Josh sat down, his back uncomfortable leaned against the brick wall.

"Did you make it out safely?" he asked and Josh nodded.

"Yeah, it took me longer than I expected, but I found the door out. Why are you so worried about that?"

Tyler shrugged. "It's a big building. It's easy to get lost in here."

"It's really warm outside. When was the last time you saw the sun?" Josh asked.

Tyler bit his lip, tapping his fingers against his knees. "I don't remember… a long time ago." he pondered.

"Do you want to come out with me? I'm sure it's safer together." Josh suggested, but already knew Tyler would decline.

He was right, because Tyler shook his head. "No, I don't think I like the warmth."

"Okay." Josh decided not to press further.

Tyler sighed and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Josh looked at Tyler from the corner of his eye. He was fiddling with the hem of his sweatshirt and staring at his lap. As if he felt Josh's gaze on him, he lifted his head and they locked eyes.

"Thanks for keeping me company." Tyler said softly.

Josh smiled warmly. "Anytime, man."

"I wish you'd be here all the time." Tyler said and jumped up. He walked over to the microphone, thought for a second before he leaned closer.

"I've seen the streets you're walking down." he whispered. He seemed content with it and sat down again, but this time he sat down in front of Josh with his legs crossed. Josh's legs were stretched out and Tyler nudged his feet with his finger.

"Do you like the heat outside?"

"Yeah." Josh smiled when Tyler started to play with his shoelaces. He could feel the soft tugging through his shoes and it made his body tingle in a weird way. "I love the summer, it makes me feel alive. I mean, I like the other seasons too, but I need the sun. I get sad without it."

"I love the cold, or maybe it's because that's the only way I know it." Tyler said and sighed again. "But there are so many good things about it, I-" he stopped and his eyes widened.

Josh held his breath and suddenly he could hear what alarmed Tyler. There were footsteps on the hallway, getting closer. They stopped not far away from the room they were sitting in. It sounded like someone was walking around in the room right next to theirs.

"Who's this?" Josh whispered.

"Let me show you something." Tyler said and grabbed Josh's hand, unfazed by the noises beside them. "It further down the hallway."

He pulled Josh to his feet and they walked out of the room. Josh expected to see someone, he was convinced the person next to them would hear them, but Tyler ignored the footsteps and led him down the hall to another room.

There was no door and they stepped in. Josh stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the snow. It was snowing inside the room, small snowflakes drifted from the ceiling to the ground, piling up slowly.

"How is this possible?" he asked.

"It's keeping us safe." Tyler explained and Josh reached out. The snowflakes melted on his skin, but the snow was real.

"Let's sit down again." Tyler said and they sat down in the middle of the snow. "I hope it's not too cold for you here."

"No, I'm fine." Josh shook his head and decided not to ask questions. Tyler wouldn't answer them anyway.

They started talking again and the conversation flowed easily between them. Josh didn't think about the other visitor anymore when he realized that Tyler didn't care either.

After a while, Josh noticed that his teeth had started shattering. Tyler didn’t seem to mind the cold, but Josh's face felt like ice and his fingers were numb.

"I better go now, before I freeze." he told Tyler and stood up.

"Sure, I don't want you to get sick." Tyler stood up and, too and grabbed Josh's hand. He squeezed it lightly and smiled.

"Thanks for coming back."

"You're welcome." Josh answered with a smile he couldn't feel. "See you tomorrow."

Tyler let go of his hand and took a step back. The snowflakes had started to collect in his hair and he brushed them away. "Bye."

Josh waved and then turned to leave the room. It was warmer in the hallway and he rubbed his hands, sighing when the air on his face didn't feel so cold anymore.

The hallway was empty, but he couldn't help but think about the other person that he heard earlier.

The sun outside made his face burn, but maybe it was the fact that Josh couldn't stop smiling.

The next day, Josh was prepared. He had brought a scarf and a white jacket with him. When he stepped into the building, he expected to get hit by the cold, but it was surprisingly warm inside. Or maybe he was getting used to the cold.

He skipped down the hallway. Josh didn't need to think, his feet led him to Tyler's room. He looked inside. The microphone was still there, but it was off.

"Tyler?" he whispered.

He received no answer, so he turned around and walked back to the snow room. Tyler sat on the floor and ran his hands through the snow. Josh stepped in and noticed that the snow close to the door was melting.

Tyler looked at the snow in his hands thoughtfully. His brows were furrowed, but when he saw Josh, the look of distress melted off his face.

He grinned and Josh noticed that his jacket was nowhere to be seen. Tyler wore a short-sleeved white button up and some sort of bandage around his left arm.

"Where's your jacket?" Josh asked, gesturing to Tyler's outfit.

"I don't need it anymore." Tyler said with a smile, but his eyes weren't smiling. It looked stiff and fake. "It's getting warmer."

"Yeah, I noticed." Josh said. "Is that bad?"

Tyler shrugged. "There's nothing I can do."

It was colder underneath the ceiling where the snow fell down. Josh sat down next to him and ran his hand through his red hair.

"Did you see someone on your way in?" Tyler asked nervously and Josh shook his head.

"No." He looked at his friend. "Do you know who else is here?"

Tyler mumbled something under his breath that Josh didn't quite catch. It sounded like Tyler was talking about someone with a blurred face, but it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it, because he switched topics immediately.

They talked for a bit, but Josh couldn't stop thinking about the other person. Tyler didn't seem to like them, he even seemed to be a little bit scared of them, but he was mostly disgruntled that he couldn't keep the rooms as cold as he wanted to.

"What happens when the snow is gone?" Josh asked.

Tyler shook his head. "I don't know. The only advice I can give you is not to look back."

Josh shivered. It seemed like the other person was dangerous.

Suddenly they heard tapping against the window that startled both of them. Tyler got up and walked to the window. He couldn't see through it, because the glass was covered in dirt, but he could see the drops of water running down the glass.

"It's just the rain." he said.

"I better go home now. I heard a thunderstorm is coming this evening." Josh explained and got up.

"Okay." Tyler bit his lip. In the gloomy light from the window he looked anxious and stressed. "Be careful, Josh."

"I will." Josh promised and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Tyler and pulling him into a hug. Tyler sighed and rested his head on Josh's shoulder for a moment, before he pulled back.

Josh turned and zipped up his jacket when he stepped into the hallway. He looked left and right but of course, the hallway was as empty as always. Still, he felt uneasy and on display, since couldn't see anything but the light from the door outside which seemed far, far away.

He pulled his shoulders up and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Josh started walking, his eyes glued to the exit.

One step after the other, but he didn't seem to get any closer. He grit his teeth and sped up but it seemed like the hallway stretched out more the faster he tried to walk. Josh started running, breathing heavily, but the exit seemed too far away and got smaller every second.

It got darker and darker and Josh got scared, really scared. He heard footsteps behind him, but wasn't sure if it was just his imagination.

 _I need to get out of here._ he thought. His lungs were filled with cold pain and his legs were aching, but he didn't stop. The walls seemed to creep closer and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He had always been a little bit claustrophobic and this was his nightmare.

Josh stumbled and cried out when his knees collided with the floor. He slid over the floor and hit against a wall. For a second he was sure he'd lose consciousness, but he closed his eyes, arms wrapped around his aching body until he regained control over himself.

He opened his eyes and froze when he saw that it was getting lighter. Had he reached the exit?

Just when he felt the warmth creeping up his back he knew he was in danger. It got warmer and warmer, a red light filled the hallway and Josh swallowed, getting on his feet quickly. He knew he should turn around and look back, but the heat was now almost unbearable. He could feel the sweat running down his face and so he turned around slowly.

His scream didn't even leave his mouth, he was too scared to cry out.

The hallway had changed into a room. A room with red neon lights and a person.

Tyler stood in front of him, except it wasn't Tyler, it was the creature Tyler had been scared of. He looked at Josh with ruby red eyes. His menacing gaze made Josh freeze.

He could only stand and stare at the man in front of him dressed in Tyler's clothes but with this disturbing red eyes.

Blurryface, that's what he was and he opened his mouth.

 **"The world around us is burning…"** he grinned and the heat increased. Josh could feel his skin turn red like a he got a sunburn. Blurryface's voice was deep, way deeper than Tyler's and it scared the shit out of Josh.

He stood there with a smile on his lips, his head tilted to the side, eyes fixed on the red-headed boy like he was just playing with him. **"Are you?"** he asked.

"I…I don't understand." Josh stammered, taking a step back.

Blurry looked at the wall beside him in thought before his eyes snapped back to Josh. **"One of the few… the proud… the emotional."**

Josh didn't know what he was talking about. Was Tyler one of them, one of the few?

Blurry looked at him and his grin turned into a frown. **"You're one of them. He made you one of them."** He took a step towards Josh.

Josh stumbled back. "Tyler!" he yelled, but Blurryface grabbed his throat. He shrieked and grabbed Blurry's hands, trying to pry them away from his throat.

 **"Leave him alone. He's mine."** Blurryface snarled and pushed Josh to the floor. Pain shot through his arm and he gasped, his face almost colliding with the floor.

 **"Do you hear me? I'm close, so close… he can't hide forever. I can hear him sometimes, you know? I can feel it, the cold on my skin, but it's getting warmer every day."** he grinned down at Josh who rubbed his arm.

 **"I want you to leave and never come back. Don't you dare to come back."** He bent down and grabbed Josh's arm, twisting it painfully. **"Do you understand?"**

"Yes, I understand!" Josh groaned and Blurryface let go of him. He shot Josh one last glance before he turned and walked down the hallway. The heat seemed to follow him and it got colder and darker with every step Blurryface took.

Left was only the dull pain in Josh's arm and the darkness around him.

Josh got up and walked towards the exit. He didn't look back. His legs felt like jelly and the sweat on his skin started to dry, making him shiver. The exit was closer than it had appeared moments ago.

Outside, the sun had already started to set. It seemed like Josh had spent hours in the building although it felt like minutes. He sighed in relief when he stepped on the dry grass and turned around, facing the dark entrance.

Josh bit his lip. Hesitantly, he grabbed the handle of the door and closed it.

"I'm sorry, Tyler." he whispered before he turned and walked away.

The next days, Josh refused to think about Tyler. He was alone in the old building and Blurryface was there, too. Josh knew he was trying to get to Tyler, but the boy was good at hiding.

Still, he felt like a traitor for not going back and warning Tyler. He was scared something bad could happen to the boy. Maybe it was already too late.

It was almost a week later when Josh couldn't take the uncertainty anymore. His mind kept nagging him and so he was on his way back only a few hours later.

Josh was nervous and anxious. He tried to walk there calmly, but then he started to run, sprinting until he reached the building.

Breathing heavily, he stopped in front of the door. He grabbed the handle and pulled, but the door didn't move.

Josh stared at it in shock. The door was locked and he couldn't get in.

"No, no!" he mumbled and pulled again, stemming his legs to the ground. But no matter what he tried, he couldn't open the door.

Josh kicked it in frustration, pulling at his hair. He needed to get in there. He needed to make sure Tyler was alright.

"Crap." Josh slid down the wall and sat down on the ground. His jeans would be covered in dirt but it didn't matter. He chewed at his nails and tried to think how he could get into the building.

"The windows!" he jumped up and edged the building. He walked along the walls until he reached the middle of it. The windows were made of thick glass, but Josh was sure he could break it.

He grabbed an old shingle he found on the ground and threw it against the window. The glass didn't even shatter but the shingle broke into pieces.

Josh cursed and knelt down, running his hands through the dry grass until his fingers brushed a brick. He grabbed it and took a deep breath before he used all his strength to smash it against the window. The glass shattered and Josh pulled his sleeve over his hand, getting rid of the sharp glass fragments that were stuck in the window frame.

He grabbed the frame with both hands and hauled himself up.

Josh groaned when he fell on the floor on the other side of the window. He looked around and realized that he was in the room with the microphone.

Maybe it was a coincidence that he ended up here, but Josh didn't think so. He got up and brushed the dirt off his jeans.

The room was empty and the microphone was off when he tested it.

"Tyler?" he whispered, but he was alone.

Josh walked to the hallway, always scared that Blurryface would appear again. He looked down the hallway and froze.

There was a wall made out of ice and Josh could see a silhouette behind it. It could be Tyler or it could be Blurryface, he didn't know. They looked the same and the Person behind it turned their head.

Josh was sure it was Tyler, who else could make a wall out of ice if not him?

The shadow moved and two hands pressed against the wall. Suddenly the ice started to melt. The hands that reached through the holes like claws were black and Josh gasped for breath.

 **"Come here!"** Blurryface growled and Josh stared at him with wide eyes.

He knew Tyler was probably further down the hall in the room with the snow. But that meant he had to get closer to Blurryface. He watched how the holes around his hands got bigger, water ran down the wall.

He didn't have much time to find Tyler.

Josh ran towards the wall and then turned left. It was the right room, but Josh almost didn't recognize it. The snow had disappeared, puddles of water were on the floor and a bedside lamp flickered in a corner of the room.

Tyler sat on the floor, knees drawn to his chest. He stared at Josh when he entered, stepping right into a puddle. He could feel the water soak through his shoes, but he didn't care.

"Tyler! We need to get out of here!" Josh said.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked slowly. "I thought you were gone."

"I'm here to help you." Josh explained. "Please, we need to leave, he's close."

"No." Tyler shook his head. "It's too late."

"It's never too late." Josh responded and pulled Tyler to his feet.

Tyler slapped his hand away and jumped back. "Don't touch me! I know it's too late, there's nothing we can do."

Josh took a deep breath. "We still got time to flee. Please, let me bring you out of here. You'll be safe outside."

Tyler bit his lip. Josh was surprised to see unshed tears in his eyes. "You don't get it, do you? I can't go outside. I can't leave this building."

"Why not?" Josh asked.

"This place is all I know. Blurryface is all I know. Who would I be without him?" Tyler shrugged helplessly.

"You're Tyler. With or without Blurryface. He's a part of you, but there's still a bigger part of you that isn't defined by Blurryface." Josh explained. "Please, Tyler."

Tyler swallowed. He hesitated and finally reached out to grab Josh's hand. He was shaking and his eyes were widened in fear. "I can't do it on my own."

"You're not alone." Josh smiled and they walked to the door. "Let's pray we make it out alive."

They stepped into the hallway and Josh felt all the positivity he had drain out of him. In a few seconds, the wall wouldn't hold back Blurryface anymore. There was already too much water on the floor.

"Run!" Josh yelled and they turned, running towards the exit. Hands intertwined, Josh could hear Tyler panting next to him. They felt the heat on their backs and Josh knew Blurryface was free. They had to reach the exit before he caught them.

Blurryface growled behind them and he got closer and closer. He couldn't hear Blurry's footsteps over the beating of his heart, but it felt like his shirt was on fire. It got hottter the closer Blurryface got.

Josh's lungs burned like fire and his legs ached when they finally reached the door.

 _Please don't be locked!_ Josh thought and squeezed his eyes shut when they burst through the door. Josh stumbled and fell on his knees, scraping them on the ground.

Tyler felt on his knees next to his, gasping for breath. Although Josh felt like he was dying, desperately trying to get enough oxygen, he turned and pushed the door close. Blurryface slammed against the door and Josh heard an angry scream, before his voice faded away.

"He's gone." Josh gasped and pressed his hands against his stomach. He had a stitch and his legs were trembling from all the running, but they made it out.

"Yeah." Tyler agreed. He looked pale in the sunlight. There were dark bags under his eyes and he looked incredibly tired, but his lips twitched into a weak smile. "You saved me."

"You saved yourself." Josh corrected him.

"Whatever." Tyler grinned before he turned serious again. "Thank you, Josh. Maybe I can rest in peace now."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, dropping his hands.

Tyler smiled sadly. "I told you I can't leave the building." Josh stared in shock when black spots appeared on Tyler's neck. Bruises formed on the skin and it almost looked like a bizarre necklace. He seemed to fade away, his skin turned grey and his eyes got bloodshot. "It's over now."

"You killed yourself?" Josh whispered.

"He made me do it." Tyler answered hoarsely. "But now I got rid of him. I'm so thankful."

"Tyler, don't leave me!" Josh begged. Tyler smiled again, his dry lips cracked but they didn't bleed. He looked like a reflection of himself, but when he reached out and touched Josh's hand, his grip was strong.

"Thank you, Josh." he whispered and then he was gone.

Josh stared at the spot where Tyler had been just a few seconds ago. His friend was gone, had disappeared.

Josh didn't care that Tyler had been some sort of ghost, he had been a good friend and losing him hurt a lot.

He knew Tyler was better off now, but it didn't help relieving the pain in his chest. A lump formed in his throat and he took a deep breath, tears burning in his eyes.

Josh looked back one last time before he turned and walked back home, leaving the building behind. It didn't even seem threatening anymore.

He was sad, but he was also happy that he could help Tyler. He knew it wouldn't be easy to forget about the boy, but time would pass and Tyler would fade from his memories.

Tears kept running down Josh's cheeks, but he wiped them away. Tomorrow would be another day, another part of Josh's life that wasn't filled with ghost-boys and dark lookalikes.

A little bit of peace, at least for a while.


End file.
